Latido del corazón
by Scarlet-Evan
Summary: "Mi palpitante corazón lo único que quiere es protegerte, incluso si eso significa dar mi vida" ¿Que harias para salvar a la persona que amas?... ¿Quizas salvarla de un accidente? Peeeeeeesimo summary pero pasen c: SongFic


**Bien aqui traigo esto que hice en un momento de ocio a las 3 am *OOOO*(?) **

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece… la canción tampoco X'D la canta Miku-sama owó pueden buscarla si gustan, también hay una versión de TsurugixTenma que me inspiró a escribir esto :3**

**Bueno… creo que no esta de más decir que el Flash Back solo son recuerdos de Tenma… pero no quería confundir X'D sin mas aquí esta:**

**Heart Rate #0822 – TsurugixTenma**

***~*^^K&T^^*~***

**Cuando mi corazón finalmente se detenga**

**Estaré seguro que…**

**He disfrutado de este mundo al máximo**

Tenma sostenía una mano pálida e inmóvil entre las suyas, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos azules, viendo al peli-azul conectado a muchos tubos acostado enfrente de el.

-Kyousuke… despierta…

**Dejando todo atrás…**

**Hasta el punto en que se convierte inexistente**

Pero el oji-ámbar no daba señales de hacerlo pronto.

_**Flash Back**_

-Matsukaze… yo… -tartamudeaba el para nada nervioso peli-azul

-¿Si? Dime… -preguntaba inocentemente el castaño, para luego ser sorprendido con los labios del chico pálido sobre los suyos. Correspondió y pasó los brazos por el cuello del otro- ¿A que vino eso…? –pregunto separándose pero aún sin soltarse

-Yo… tú… -tomo aire- me gustas… Tenma –sonrojó notoriamente

Tenma sonrió con alegría- ¡A mi también! –se lanzó sobre este sin borrar la sonrisa, que era correspondida por el más alto

**Me gustaría estar a tu lado**

**Y asi seguir sonriendo**

-¡Déjame ir! –gritaba Tenma, siendo acorralado en un callejón por Taiyou

-¿Qué tiene ese bastardo de Tsurugi que no tenga yo? –Reclamaba furioso- ¡Yo te podría dar todo…! –un golpe lo interrumpió, el peli-naranja era ahora acorralado, por un peli-azul de mirada fría

-K-Kyousuke… -dijo en un susurró el castaño

**Mi palpitante corazón**

**Lo único que quiere es protegerte**

**Incluso si eso significa dar mi vida**

"_**Mi vida…"**_

Taiyou se soltó del agarre de Tsurugi- Mas te vale que lo cuides… no será tuyo por siempre –se empezó a retirar

-Ya lo veremos… -soltó antes de que se marchara. Kyousuke volteo a ver a Tenma y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo

-Kyousuke… me alegra que llegaras –sonrió con los ojos cristalinos

-Lo siento… nada de esto habría pasado si yo no hubiera tardado… espero que me perdones yo…

Fue interrumpido por el dedo del moreno sobre sus labios

-Ya todo esta bien ¿no? –sonrió como solo Matsukaze sabía hacerlo

El peli-azul asintió con la cabeza- ¿Aún quieres ir al cine?

-¡Si! –Tsurugi limpió las lágrimas restantes de aquellos ojos que lo enamoraban cada día más, tomó la mano del más bajo y emprendieron rumbo al lugar.

**De una en una cuento las lágrimas **

**Que salen de tus ojos**

**Y asi espero conocerte un poco más…**

Tenma se sentó en un sillón

-¿De que querías hablarme Kyousuke? –preguntó confundido

-Matsukaze… Siento la espera… -soltó sin más

-¿A que te refieres? –comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo de emoción

El peli-azul que hace unos momentos estaba de pie frente a el, ahora estaba arrodillado, sacando una pequeña caja negra. El castaño empezó a llorar, no necesariamente de tristeza, si no de alegría. El peli-azul la abrió mostrando un anillo de oro en el interior. Se hizo un silencio absoluto.

-Matsukaze Tenma… ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Tenma seguía llorando- Yo… ¡Claro que acepto Kyousuke! –se abalanzó encima del otro, en un gran abrazo, que sería correspondido por el mayor.

Cuidadosamente el oji-ámbar colocó el anillo en el dedo de Tenma

-Te amo Tsurugi… -dijo en un susurro

-Y yo a ti Tenma… -se acercó a el- Mas que a mi vida… -rompió la distancia con un beso.

**Nuestros latidos están en sincronía**

**Mientras fluyen sonidos y memorias**

**Hagamos una promesa de jamás separarnos**

**Y asi nunca vas a estar solo…**

Tenma fue recostado suavemente en una cama, sin romper el beso entre el y el peli-azul, fue despojando al mayor de su camisa, mientras este imitaba el movimiento. Dos hermosos anillos dorados decoraban las manos de ambos chicos.

**Mi corazón en un minuto**

**Puede latir 70 veces**

**Y asi puedo gritarle al mundo que estoy vivo**

Tsurugi recorría con su lengua el cuello de Matsukaze, dando una que otra mordida y chupetón, dejando algunas marcas rojas.

El castaño no paraba de gemir, eran muchas sensaciones que jamás experimentó, pero no por ello dejaban de agradarle.

Una vez que el cuerpo de Tenma fue señalado como propiedad del peli-azul, este le mostró 3 dedos. El moreno los lamió provocativamente, despertando aún más el miembro del chico pálido. Este los dirigió a la entrada del otro, introduciendo 2 para empezar a dilatar.

-Mnh…. Kyousuke… -gemía consecutivamente y sin parar el castaño, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, con algunas lágrimas en ellos pese al dolor.

-Ya pasará… -Tsurugi acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarlo, una vez que Tenma se calmo dirigió su miembro a la entrada del otro, empezando a penetrarlo mientras los gemidos del uke se hacían mas fuertes y seguidos.

Cuando Matsukaze movió un poco sus caderas, Kyousuke entendió que podía moverse.

Empezó con embestidas lentas, suaves y profundas, el moreno rodeó la cintura del seme con sus piernas para que fuera mas profunda cada embestida, aumentaron el ritmo conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-Kyousuke… y-ya… no puedo… -Tenma se aferraba a la espalda del otro, estaba llegando a su límite

El oji-ámbar seguía moviéndose rápidamente.

-¡K-Kyousuke! –Tenma no lo soportó más y se vino entre ellos. Ante esto el peli-azul se vino dentro de el, sacando un largo gemido a Tenma. Salió de el lentamente, ambos estaban jadeando y agotados.

Se miraron unos segundos envueltos en sudor. Kyousuke se acercó lentamente dándole un último beso, lleno de ternura, esa noche. Ambos cayeron dormidos un poco después.

**Pero cuando estoy contigo**

**Mi corazón se acelera**

**Puede latir 110 veces**

**Y asi puedo gritarle al mundo que te amo**

Tenma corría feliz saliendo del hospital.

-¡Matsukaze no te esfuerces o le hará mal al niño!

El castaño lo miró con un puchero- Lo siento, pero estoy muy emocionado –sonrió tiernamente, volteando a verle revelando un pequeño bulto en su panza

El peli-azul se acercó y besó su frente- No me perdonaría si algo les pasara… -confesó determinante

Se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a cruzar la calle, un camión se acercaba a una gran velocidad pitando, no podía detenerse.

Lo último que vio Tenma fue una sonrisa de Tsurugi, que lo había empujado al otro lado para que se salvara, mientras movía los labios diciendo algo. Quedó en shock, el camión había atropellado a su esposo.

-¡KYOUSUKE! –se levantó enseguida

"_Te amo…"_

**Mi palpitante corazón**

**Lo único que quiere es protegerte**

**Incluso si eso significa dar mi vida**

"_**Mi vida…"**_

-Tsurugi… Tsurugi… -el moreno no cesaba de repetir aquel nombre, esperando fuera de la sala de urgencias

El doctor salió

-¡¿Cómo esta?! –preguntó de inmediato

-Esta bien… pero aún no ha despertado, clínicamente esta en coma… -sentenció

Matsukaze se mantuvo firme- ¿Puedo verle?

-Por supuesto –le sonrió con algo de lástima y le indicó por donde debía ir. El castaño asintió y empezó a caminar.

**Una vez más, una vez más**

**Dejemos que nuestros corazones latan**

**Y asi saber que nos conoceremos otra vez**

Tenma se sentó junto a Tsurugi, sin perderlo de vista ni un minuto, con la esperanza de que pronto despertaría. Los sonidos de las máquinas conectadas al cuerpo del chico pálido era algo muy lejano para el castaño. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, rememorando cada vez que estuvo junto al peli-azul. El dia que se conocieron, se le hacia ya muy lejano.

**El motivo por el que nos encontramos**

**Probablemente no tenga una razón**

**Si fue el destino o no, no lo sabemos**

**Pero eso no impide nuestra felicidad**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Tenma se encontraba dormido, apoyando su cabeza en la cama del chico hospitalizado, tomando su mano, se encontraba agotado. Sus sueños de hermosos recuerdos junto al oji-ámbar pasaron a unas pesadillas en las que el ya no se encontraba. Empezó a quejarse en sueños… realmente no podía vivir sin Tsurugi.

**Si algún día dejas de estar conmigo**

**Hasta ese entonces**

**¿Cuántos **_**"te amo"**_** te diré?**

Un ligero apretón lo despertó. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un peli-azul despierto, sonriéndole. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del moreno

-Tsu… Tsurugi… -tartamudeo sin creérselo

El chico pálido retiro la máscara de oxígeno de su boca y nariz, y se abalanzó sobre el castaño.

-Tenma… ¿estas bien?

-Lo estoy… lo importante es como estas tu –se aferró con fuerza- ¡Tenia tanto miedo de que no volvieras! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti Kyousuke! –empezó a llorar en el hombro del otro

-Jamás te dejaría solo Tenma… -tomó el rostro del más bajo, limpiando sus lágrimas, para luego darle un profundo beso, tocando el vientre del moreno- a ninguno de los dos…

Tenma también acaricio su estómago sonriente.

**Agradezco el que estés junto a mí**

**Ya que ese es el motivo**

**Por el que sigo viviendo**

"_**Gracias…"**_

-¡Reisuke-chan ten cuidado! –reclamaba Tenma

-Pero mamá… -decía un niño de 6 años, cabellos azulados con dos remolinos, piel y ojos como su madre.

-Nada de peros… no debes de jugar brusco hijo –Matsukaze limpiaba el lodo del rostro del menor

-Ya vine –dijo un recién llegado Tsurugi, con 3 helados

-¡Viva~! –soltó el niño y huyó de la sobreprotección de su madre

Tenma suspiró- Nunca cambiará –sonrió mientras veía a las 2 personas mas importantes en su vida

Una vez comieron el helado emprendieron rumbo a su hogar, Reisuke pateaba un balón de futbol mientras avanzaba, Tenma y Kyousuke iban de la mano.

**Nuestros latidos están en sincronía**

**Mientras fluyen sonidos y memorias**

**Hagamos la promesa de que nos seguiremos amando**

**Incluso después de la muerte**

***~*^^K&T^^*~***

**Emmm… emm… -huye de lo cursi que le quedo-**

**Review please? Uwu díganme que valio la pena escribirlo en plena madrugada T_T**

**Bye bye n.n/**


End file.
